


Baby Wolves

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Gen, POV Solas, Papa!Solas, Parent Solas, Super AU, baby wolves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a super happy fun AU world without pain, Solas and Celestial Lavellan have two boys; they're a handful. A really, really big handful. </p>
<p>It's pretty basic papa!Solas with two 6-year old twin boys. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they're twins, their names can be hard to keep track of so here they are:  
> +Ellanis  
> +Zathrian
> 
> I thought this note would be more useful, sorry XD
> 
> -Echo/Nyx

"I expect one of you have an explanation?" Solas looked down at the two young boys; both were covered in scratches, refusing to make eye contact with their father. His gaze was stern and he plucked a leaf out of one of the deep ginger mops of hair, showing it to both the boys. 

"I dared Ellan to climb a tree then he fell, Papae," Zatharian sounded lighthearted despite being scolded, his father raising a brow at the boy's explanation, "Oh? Then why are you also injured?" The elder's eyes went to the other boy- who's knees dripped long streaks of scarlet down to his ankles and the side of his cheek bruised. 

"I fought him, papae!" A loud sigh escaped the father, he didn't reprimand them as much as he should've perhaps- he did the same as a child, it wasn't their fault he'd passed on his recklessness. He got to work fixing them up, pulling the boys' shirts off, catching sight of the multitude of bruises and scrapes matching the pattern of tree bark. 

He wanted to continue questioning them about how they managed to get so battered from the event, but with a roll of his eyes he dismissed the thought, reasoning that his children likely did the same stupid things he did as a youth. Solas healed their wounds, both of them chattering about who won the fight. Once their skin was soft and ready to become marred again, he ushered them to their bedrooms to put on fresh clothes, him reclining into a nearby chest. 

"Fatherhood got you down, Solas?" He didn't even look up when he heard the voice, rather outstretched his arm and waited for her to settle next to him, feeling one of her hands rest on his shoulders. 

"How much did you see?"  
"The last half, I suppose. You protected them from my wrath?"  
"Your wrath is hardly anything frightening, vhenan, even for a child. But yes, I suppose I did."

She laughed, pulling away from him and walking back into the kitchen to resume what she'd been working on. He followed her, seeing dyes and gems scattered over the table; he decided not to ask her intentions but rather resettled into another chair and letting his eyes close for a moment. 

"Sleep is harder to come by with children." She gave a little sound of agreement, fumbling with delicate slivers of spindleweed root. A loud crash was heard from the other room, Solas letting out a sigh, Celestial's ears perking up and listening to a few residual clangs and hushed whispers. 

"I haven't been able to visit the fade nearly as much as I used to, yet I don't regret it, isn't that odd?" He chuckled, rolling up his sleeves in preparation to deal with whatever the children had done in the other room. 

"Everything about us is odd, Solas, now sit down, it's my turn."  
"No, you weren't supposed to know about the last one, so it's still mine."

He gave her a peck on the cheek before going to the boys' room, the source of the noise laying on the floor unconscious; a small, burgundy dragonling laid on the ground, closet door open as if they'd stored it there. His sons sat on wither side of the creature, Ellanis prodding at it with his bow, Zathrian goading him on. 

With a deep exhale, Solas tried to make the situation seem less bizarre; it was just a baby dragon laying on the ground of his only six year old sons' room: no big deal. 

"Return it."  
"But papae-"  
"No. Return it this instance."

The twins looked bitterly at the dragon before both heaved up a side of the lute sized creature and shimmied out to wherever they'd found it, their father closely following to ensure their safety, muttering under his breath in disbelief.

"It's barely noon..."


End file.
